Lust and Want
by xhammahx
Summary: Ciel has feelings for Sebastian, and Sebastian is a taunting little devil. For mature BL readers and the like . May have more chapters if I get some fans.


The young earl bit his lip, holding his breath to keep quiet. His eyes were squinted and teeth gritted. Beads of sweat dripped down his temples. He clicked his tongue, working his hand as fast as it would go, giving himself cramps.

Feeling his release nearing, he arched his back and let out a low breath, and allowed himself to pant quietly, but not loud enough to drawl any of the other members of the household's attention. Namely the butler.

Thoughts of that butler fluttered through the earl's mind, his hand going faster as he grew ever so close to his climax. A few soft whispers of "Sebastian" escaped his moist lips, and he released. He shuddered, spilling himself into his hand with a low breath, still trying to be quiet. He fell back onto his cold pillows, huffing as he wiped his forehead. He stared at the ceiling of his chamber, eyelids becoming heavy as his panting slowed. He moaned softly, turning and hugging the sheets as he drifted off the sleep.

The butler, Sebastian, stood silently outside of the door to Ciel's room, his lips turned into a smirk. He waited, not making a move, until he was sure his master was fast asleep, and then turned down the hall and made his way down the large stairs and into his own chambers, the smirk still placed upon his lips.

"Good morning, Bocchan." The smirking butler chimed, awaking his master with a rather giddy smile.

Ciel grumbled, rubbing his eyes as he sat up, groaning to himself. He said nothing as he watched his servant place his food on the table next to his bed.

Sebastian's smile did not falter, however, and he carried on with his happy mood, arranging the meal he has brought for Ciel onto a silver platter, topping it off with a single lovely Daffodil placed in a vase.

"Anything on your scones, my Lord?"

Ciel grumbled, waving a hand to his butler. "No, nothing at all." He has just began to wake up, taking the tea Sebastian handed to him, and his face flushed. He hadn't washed before going to bed last night. Quickly, he pulled the covers over him more, clearing his now dry throat with a grunt.

"Sebastian, fetch me a damp cloth. I'd like to wash my hands before breakfast." He glanced quickly at the butler, who of course was smirking.

Sebastian bowed, leaving the room to oblige to Ciel's demand. Ciel quickly jumped out of bed and made his way into the bathroom to wash himself off, not wanting Sebastian to try to dress him and find a rather large mess. His face flushed, not wanting to think about what the butler would say. He knew that damned smirk would be there. The butler's footsteps were able to be heard from where Ciel was, and he quickly finished what he was doing and made his way into the bed once more, his door opening just as he got settled with his teacup once again.

Sebastian arrived, making eye contact with Ciel briefly, a knowing smirk placed on his lips.

"I hope this suits you, Bocchan." He handed the young earl a small bowl with a damp cloth in it. Ciel wiped his already washed hands again on the cloth, not averting his eyes downcast, trying to hide his tinted cheeks

"Hurry up with breakfast, Bocchan. Your schedule is quite full today. You'll be meeting with Madame Red and Elizabeth will be coming over once more for another one of her random…"

Ciel toned him out, sipping his tea some more and nibbling at his food. He nodded absent mindedly, wishing it were already late and he could be getting to bed and his nightly routines. The butler stopped talking, and Ciel looked up at him from behind his teacup.

"Shall we get you dressed, Bocchan?"

Ciel frowned, setting his cup down as he grumbled. "Yes, yes, just hurry on with it." He again waved his hand to his butler, who motioned for him to stand, Ciel's fresh clothing already in hand. Ciel stood, and Sebastian placed the clothes on the side of the bed to his hands were free. Ciel dreaded this part of the day. He had to pinch himself every time Sebastian dressed him to avoid rather… exciting thoughts.

Sebastian reached out his hand to unbutton Ciel's night shirt, and Ciel clenched his fists, trying to not let his heartbeat speed up. Oh how he hated how much this damned butler affected him. He breathed normally, or at least what he thought to be normal, for he was trying to not show any falter in his actions. Just recently Sebastian had gotten to him, and Ciel hadn't been able to keep certain thoughts when Sebastian was dressing or bathing him out of his mind. He'd kept it a secret for a week or two now, but it felt like an eternity. Each day was torture. Why did that butler insist on dressing and washing him? Ciel could do it himself… probably. Ciel's thoughts were interrupted when Sebastian's hands ghosted over a peculiarly excited bulge that was quite noticeable through the thin nightshirt. Ciel's heartbeat sped up, hoping that Sebastian hadn't noticed. Said butler looked up at Ciel, who was looking down at him and smirked.

"Is something the matter, Bocchan? You look a little red. Have you come down with a fever?" His hands were stopped at that damned spot. There was no smirk on his face. He was playing dumb.

Ciel cleared his throat, glaring down at his butler. "Possibly. I do feel a little lightheaded…"

Sebastian brought a hand to his mouth, pulling his glove from his slender hand with his teeth. Ciel let out a soft breath, trying not to stare. Sebastian brought his now bare hand up to Ciel forehead and shook his head.

"It seems you do feel a bit warm, Bocchan…" His palm made its way to Ciel's cheeks, feeling them as well. "I think you should get some rest. Today's schedule shall be put off till tomorrow. I will contact everyone and say that you are ill." He began to quickly button Ciel's shirt up again, moving a lot faster than it took to undo them. Ciel noticed, and glared slightly at his butler, but his eyes softened when he reminded himself that he could rest today, having nothing scheduled anymore. Sebastian stood now, taking Ciel's clothes and putting them back in there place. Ciel turned to get back into bed, but Sebastian started to speak, which made him pause.

"Would you like me to come back with medicine and some sweets, or leave you to…" His eyes glanced down at Ciel's bulge before looking back up at him and continuing, "take care of yourself for a bit?"

Ciel's eyes grew wide, and he swallowed. He cleared his throat, trying to think of how to respond. "Isn't it _your_ duty to take care of me, Sebastian?" He spoke out, his voice faltering slightly.

The butler smirked, a slight chuckle coming from him. "Ahh, yes, pardon me. I'll let you… rest for a while and come back with your sweets and medicine." And with that, he took the mess from breakfast and left, looking back, smirk evident, before shutting the door.

Ciel awoke as the sun was beginning to set., rubbing his eyes awake. Sebastian came through the door, a sliver platter in hand as he set it on the table beside Ciel's bed. He cut a slice of cake for Ciel, no sign of medicine to be seen. Sebastian knew Ciel wasn't sick. Again, just playing naïve. Sebastian handed Ciel the plate, and a small fork. Ciel began to pick at the sweet as Sebastian stood there, waiting for him to finish so he could clean up. He felt slightly awkward, stirring under the covers and he nibbled at his cake. Sebastian stood, hands neatly placed behind his back as he waited with a patient smile. Ciel finished and handed Sebastian his plate, their hands slightly touching. Ciel's breath hitched quietly, and he looked up at the butler to see if he had noticed. Sebastian was smirking. He noticed.

The butler cleaned up and walked out of the room without a word. Ciel pulled the covers from off him and silently cursed to himself, becoming hard from such a simple touch. He felt so pathetic, but, despite that, took a hold of himself and began to stoke slowly. His breath was quiet as he gradually got faster, trying to make this quick without making a whole lot of noise. He didn't know if the butler would come back. And if he did… He didn't want to think of what he'd say. His hand went faster, and he began to pant, still trying to keep quiet. He was coming close.

He let his head hand back as he bit his lip. "A-ahh.. Sebastia-"

The door opened.

Ciel nearly had a heart attack, and fumbled to pull the blankets over himself, failing miserably. "S-Sabastian! What are you doing here?"

Sebastian knelt, placing a hand on his chest and bowing his head. "You called me, Bocchan."

Ciel huffed, his face stained a bright red. "I did not!" Ciel continued to pull the blankets up to himself, his speech breathy due to his earlier activities.

Sebastian stood, making his way towards Ciel, smirk placed upon his face. "Oh, but you did… Is there something you would like me to do, master?" He suggestively looked down, to where Ciel had a majority of the sheets bundled up at.

Eyes wide, Ciel stared up at Sebastian, blushing deeply. "I-I…"

"Ciel, is something the matter? You're not your usual witty self. No retort?" Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed, near Ciel's torso.

Ciel flinched slightly, his cheeks getting hotter. "N-nhh… I didn't call you. You may leave now, Sebastian." He cleared his throat, trying to gain composure.

Frowning, Sebastian placed a hand on Ciel's thigh, daringly close to something else. "


End file.
